1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for adjusting power, more particularly to a method and device for adjusting communications power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current power-saving technology for wired network communications is deployed via network communications equipment of a computer based on a length of network cable used to connect the network communications equipment to a connection target. When the network cable used is short, power allotted for consumption by the network communications equipment is lower than that when the network cable used is long, thereby achieving power-saving and environmental protection goals.
Nevertheless, since a condition of the connection target influences the power allotted for consumption by the network communications equipment, and the condition of the connection target is not taken into account by the current power-saving technology, an error rate of data transmission can be high.